


A Very, Merry FOB-mas: A Holiday OneShot

by Jaseraie



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Non-sexual, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a feel-good, holiday fluff piece. I hope you enjoy reading it. Happy Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Very, Merry FOB-mas: A Holiday OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a feel-good, holiday fluff piece. I hope you enjoy reading it. Happy Holidays!

You wake up to the sound of rattling glass ornaments and a heavy thud. You open your eyes and rub the sleep out of them, wondering what on Earth could have made that sound. You remember it’s Christmas morning right before you hear your parents call for you to come downstairs. You spring up out of your bed, toe on your slippers, and go running down the steps, taking them two at a time. You jump off the third to last step.

                As soon as your feet hit the floor, you go running into the living room. There stand your parents, huge grins on their faces, blocking your view of the Christmas tree. You can see many colorful packages of all different shapes and sizes sitting off to the sides of the tree. You smile at your parents and wonder what they are hiding this year. You remember that there have only been three times before today that you’ve come down stairs on Christmas morning to see your parents standing in front of the tree instead of their usual position: sitting on the couch sipping coffee. The first time, they were hiding a bicycle; the second time, they were hiding a new study area for your room, complete with your own computer; the third time, they were hiding a fully set up Rock Band game. Though, you note, they have never looked this excited before.

Before you are able to ask them what’s going on, they say, “Merry Christmas, Sweetie,” in unison and step off to either side of the room. You look down; there sits Patrick Stump in a Santa hat with a gold bow on it, nibbling on the last few bites of one of the cookies you’d baked the night before. Your jaw drops. Patrick looks up at you and flashes one of his dazzling smiles at you, as if you were his Christmas present. You are suddenly very self-conscience and start pulling at your pajamas to fix them as well as you attempt to fix your bed-head hair.

“No, don’t do that,” Patrick says as he stands up. “You look absolutely perfect.” He bends over and picks up a large present that’s next to where he was just sitting. He walks up to you, arms extended, offering you the gift. “Merry Christmas,” he says sweetly. You take the present, noting how light it is for such a large box. You look at your parents; they nod in encouragement. You look at Patrick; he says “Open it. It’s for you,” and his smile widens.

You sit down, placing the package in front of you on the floor, and tear off the not-so-professional looking wrapping and pull off the lid of the box. You stare down at the contents of the box in disbelief. It’s full of Fall Out Boy stuff. You dig in and squeal louder with every item you pull out: personalized tour merch, signed CDs, unique posters, and at the very bottom of the box is a large manila envelope with your name and the words “READ ME.”

Your heart is pounding in your chest while you open the flap of the envelope and pull out a handwritten letter.

“Fall Out Boy would like to personally invite you and three (3) guests of your choosing to be our special guests at tomorrow night’s performance. We can’t wait to see you there.”

Love,

      Pete, Joe, Andy, and Patrick

aka Fall Out Boy”

The letter is signed by all four of them. You scramble to turn the envelope upside down and shake out its contents: four front row tickets, four meet and greet passes, and one all-access backstage pass with your name on it, as well as three others with “VIP Guest” on them. You stare at everything in disbelief.

Patrick’s giggle brings your attention back to the present moment. You look up at his beaming face. “So, pick you up at noon tomorrow? The eight of us will all have lunch, sound good?”

“Seriously,” you ask.

“Well, I mean, only if you really want to,” he answers.

You nod excitedly before jumping up and hugging Patrick. He chuckles and hugs you back tightly. You can’t believe it! Fall Out Boy tickets, merch, meet and greets, hanging out with Fall Out Boy, and now you’ve finally gotten that hug from Patrick that you’ve wanted for so long. Tears are forming and threatening to leave your eyes. You let go of Patrick and run over to each of your parents and say “Thank you,” as you give each of them a hug as well. You don’t know how, but you know that they are responsible for your Fall Out Boy Christmas Extraordinaire.

A little while later, you are reluctantly saying goodbye to Santa Patrick and showing him out the door with the knowledge that tomorrow will be even better. You close the door with a happy sigh and walk back over to your parents and all the other Christmas presents that are still waiting to be opened.

After all the Christmas gifts have been opened, your parents tell you that there is still one more present they have for you: they won’t be going tomorrow. They want you to go and have fun with your friends. Then they give you permission to go to your room and call your friends to invite them to go with you the next day.

Twenty minutes later, you hang up with the last one; your three best friends are all free, and excited, to go. You lie back on your bed and let out an extremely happy sigh. You can’t wait for December 26 to get here. It is going to be the best day after Christmas ever.

 

The End


End file.
